thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping
'''The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping '''is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Mtoto * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Ma Tembo * Ukarimu * Mtoto's Mother * Zabuni (mentioned) Transcript It was a quiet day in the Pride Lands, until there were shouts for help in Mizimu Grove. Hearing them, the Lion Guard went to the place to see what happened. When the Lion Guard came to the place, they saw who were the ones who were asking for help. -Ma Tembo and Ukarimu: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! -Ukarimu: Here we are! They were Ukarimu and Ma Tembo. -Kion: Ma Tembo! Ukarimu! We came as soon as we could! -Beshte: What's the kerbubble? -Ma Tembo: The Hyenas, have kidnapped Mtoto and taken him to the Outlands! -Beshte: (gasping) Mtoto? -Ukarimu: Yes, I came here to see what happened to Ma Tembo. -Bunga: Oh no! Wait a minute... Ukarimu? That you weren't with Zabuni? -Ukarimu: Mmm... Yes, but... well, I'll tell you. Exactly, I was the only one who heard Ma Tembo's shouts, and Zabuni, in fact, was still asleep, so I came here to see what happened to Ma Tembo, and she explained everything that had happened, and it was about the little elephant of her herd, that the hyenas had kidnapped him... -Kion: Hevi kabisa! -Fuli: They were Janja and his clan, right? -Ukarimu: Yes, they were, true, Ma Tembo? -Ma Tembo: Correct, Ukarimu. -Bunga: What I do not understand is, why Janja and his clan always go after him! -Ono: Because small elephants usually run very slow and they are easier to catch. -Bunga: Oh... -Kion: It's okay, Ma Tembo. We'll save Mtoto before it's too late. -Bunga: Yes! Let's go to the rescue! -Beshte: I hope that Mtoto is okay. -Ma Tembo: The same I say. -Kion: Don't worry, Ma Tembo. We will bring Mtoto back. -Ma Tembo: Oh, thank you, Kion -Kion: You're welcome. Ono, guide us -Ono: Affirmative! -Kion: Lion Guard, follow me. Till the Pride Land's end -All: Lion Guard defend! Meanwhile in the Outlands... Nne and Tano locked Mtoto in a small cavern, and Cheezi and Chungu set a rock in the entrance to prevent the little elephant from escaping. -Janja: (laughing) At last we have you, little elephant. Now you're never going to be able to get away from here, as it's time for dinner. -Cheezi: Yes! It's dinner time! -Chungu: And how will we eat that elephant, Janja? Can we make an... elephant sandwich?! (Chungu and Cheezi laughing) -Cheezi: Oh! Oh! I want his legs, and the rest of his body! (both laughing) -Janja: Oh, fur brains... We are all going to eat the elephant, in parts, not only you are going to eat him! -Mtoto: Let me go, hyena! -Janja: Never, little helpless! Now no one can rescue you! -Kion: But, us if! The Lion Guard had just arrived on time. -Janja: (gasping) Kion! -Mtoto: Lion Guard! Kion pushes Janja. -Nne and Tano: (growling) -Fuli: Huwezi! Fuli starts to spin around Nne and Tano, leaving them both dizzy. -Nne: Ah! My head! The two hyenas fall to the ground. -Beshte: Twende Kiboko! -Cheezi and Chungu: (yelps) Beshte pushes away Cheezi and Chungu. Bunga went to the cave in which Mtoto was imprisoned. -Bunga: Don't worry, Mtoto, I'll get you out of here (grunting) Bunga manages to push the rock. -Bunga: I think that in addition to being brave, I'm something, strong. -Mtoto: Oh, thank you, Bunga! -Bunga: You're welcome! -Janja: (grunting) Kion pins down Janja. -Kion: (growling) -Bunga: Kion! I made it! Mtoto's safe! -Kion: Well done, Bunga! You see, Janja? We win again! Kion let's Janja go. -Kion: Don't ever attack Mtoto again, Janja! -Janja: Oh! And what are you going to do now, Kion?! -Kion: Good question! This is what I will do ... -Janja: (yelps) Kion roars... -Janja and his clan: (shouting) ... and send away Janja and his clan. -Mtoto: Thank you for saving me, Lion Guard. -Beshte: You're welcome, Mtoto. -Kion: Now, back to the Pride Lands! Back in the Pride Lands, in Mizimu Grove. -Mtoto's Mother: Mtoto?! -Mtoto: Mom! Mtoto's Mother hugs her son. -Mtoto's Mother: Oh, Mtoto, you're fine! -Ma Tembo: Thank you for saving Mtoto, Lion Guard. -Kion: You're welcome, Ma Tembo. -Ukarimu: Now everything went back to normal. -Ono: Affirmative! -Bunga: Yeah! -Ma Tembo: Now, let's go back to the Kilio Valley. -All: Bye! -Ukarimu: Bye, Ma Tembo! Bye, Mtoto! -Mtoto: Goodbye everybody! Trivia * Although Zabuni doesn't appear in the fanfiction, Ukarimu and Bunga mentions her. * Tano is the only one who doesn't speak in the fanfiction. Category:Fanfiction Category:Florencia86's Content Category:The Lion Guard Stories